The present invention relates to a device for facilitating the insertion of a tampon into the vagina, said tampon being provided with a string in the usual manner.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for said purpose which is simpler in construction, takes less space, is cheaper to manufacture and is easier to use in inserting the tampon than previously known aids for inserting a tampon into the vagina.
The device of the invention is characterised in that it consists of a single cylindrical body, i.e. made in one piece, in which the tampon is normally stored. The body is provided at one end thereof with a notch or slit to receive the string of the tampon; the free end of the string being located outside the body, while the string end of the tampon in its storage position faces away from the end of the body which is provided with the notch or slit. The notch or slit defines a portion of the cylindrical body which acts as support for retention of the tampon in the body after the tampon has been moved partially out of the body by pulling the tampon string a distance corresponding to the distance between the string end of the tampon and the bottom of the notch in the storage position of the tampon. The tampon is held or secured in this protruding initial position for insertion into the vagina, by holding or clamping the string of the tampon against the end portion of the body facing away from the end provided with the notch or slit, at the same time as the tampon is supported by the support or retaining portion.